Cent mots pour écrire
by JYudith
Summary: Série de drabbles différents et variés.
1. Remus

Disclaimer : L'univers d'Harry Potter et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont l'oeuvre de J..  
Merci à bagin31 pour son travail de correctrice.

Remus avait cherché absolument partout dans le château. Après une heure de recherches intenses, il dut s'avouer vaincu. Malheureux comme une pierre, il se mit à la recherche des autres Maraudeurs qui se révélèrent tout aussi introuvables. Après un long instant de désespoir, il eut un doute : il n'aurait pas ... Marchant au pas de course, Remus remonta à la tour des Gryffondors, traversa le dortoir telle une fusée et défonça la porte de la salle de bain. Il l'avait fait : Sirius venait de noyer Teddy, le nounours de Remus, dans la cuvette des toilettes. Remus ne put qu'hurler à l'assassin.

Je rappelle que les reviews sont l'unique rémunération des auteurs. Merci de votre lecture !


	2. Severus

Disclaimer : Comme d'habitude, je rappelle que Harry Potter et son univers appartiennent à la grande J.K. Rowling. Encore merci à ma correctrice bagin31

Severus Rogue n'était vraiment pas de bonne humeur : les élèves l'agaçaient, Minerva l'énervait avec son air coincé, Longdubat avait encore raté sa potion et Dumbledore avait essayé de lui refiler un bonbon au citron. Et summum d'indignation, un sale voleur avait fracturé et dévalisé sa réserve personnelle. Sa réserve ! L'endroit le plus sacré aux yeux de Severus avait été vandalisé ! Le sombre homme rejoignit son laboratoire en se demandant à quel usage frauduleux allait être utilisé ses ingrédients chéris. Il bifurquait vers le couloir de son antre lorsqu'une explosion retentit. Severus découvrit la réponse à sa question : détruire son laboratoire.

Louanges et menaces de mort passent par la review, merci de votre compréhension. Merci de votre lecture !


	3. Astoria

Disclaimer : Je me répéte encore et toujours, l'univers d'Harry Potter appartient à la talentueuse J.. Merci à bagin31 d'avoir coriger mes textes et de sa patience.

Un pas, un autre, encore un puis un tour sur soi-même, et on recommence. Astoria Grengrass se laissait emporter sur la valse, guidée par son cavalier. Ledit partenaire se trouvait être un excellent danseur, une qualité jugée essentielle par Astoria. Comme le disait toujours sa mère, la perfection d'un homme se voyait à sa façon de danser. C'est pour cette raison que la jeune fille ne s'éclipsa pas pour se réfugier dans la bibliothèque, mais passa la soirée à sourire à son cavalier en tournoyant dans la salle de bal. Oui, Drago Malefoy était un excellent danseur, simplement parfait.

Les reviews sont l'unique rémunération des auteurs, donc abusez-en ! Toute remarque est acceptée, négative ou positive. Merci de votre lecture !


	4. Teddy

Teddy avait traversé tout le château, emprunté des passages secrets glauques, passé devant des couloirs sombres, déployé toute son imagination pour éviter le vieux concierge. Il avait habilement contourné l'antre du professeur de potions, après avoir rasé les murs non loin du bureau du directeur. Bref, le jeune Gryffondor était épuisé d'avoir veillé toute la nuit, mais il devait bien admettre que le jeu en valait la chandelle. Vraiment, il ne regrettait qu'une seule chose : ne pas voir la tête des Serpentards lorsqu'ils verraient inscrits sur leur blason « Vive les Gryffondors ». Ouais, ça valait bien le coup.


	5. Ron

Disclaimer : Encore actuellement, Harry Potter et son univers appartiennent à J.. Je lui emprunte de temps à autre pour écrire, rien de bien méchant. Je remercie une nouvelle fois ma correctrice bagin31.

Il y a des jours où tout va de travers. Ron consolait sa petite soeur du mieux qu'il pouvaitt, pendant que Bill essayait tant bien que mal d'empêcher Percy de tuer les jumeaux. Fred et George tentaient de prendre un air angélique. Innocent, tu parles ! Quand leur mère apprendrait ce qui c'était passé, ça allait barder pour les deux farceurs ! Ron regrettait presqu'ils ne l'aient pris comme cobaye. Maintenant, Ginny pleurait comme la fontaine du Ministère. Etaient-ils vraiment obligé de couvrir la peluche de Ginny de sauce tomate et de lui dire qu'un loup-garou l'avait pris pour déjeuner ?

Bon, une petite review pour me dire ce que vous en pensez ? Merci de votre lecture!


	6. Vampire ou Re Severus

_L'univers d'Harry Potter appartient encore et toujours à JK Rowling. J'ai bricolé ce drabble avant de me mettre à ranger ma chambre et j'espère qu'il vous plaira. _

Ail ? Bon. Crucifix ? Bon. Pierre de lune ? Bon. Eau bénite ? Bon. Mouchoir noué ? Bon. Les copains ? Prévenus. Heure ? S'il partait maintenant, il pourrait être à l'heure. Le première année jetta un dernier regard à son dortoir avant de rejoindre la Salle Commune. Il salua ses camarades de classe, qui le regardaient avec inquiétude. Il descendit dans les cachots. Arrivé à sa destination, il prit une grande inspiration, fit une dernière prière et toqua à la porte. Sa retenue commença. Heureusement que les cinquièmes années l'avait prévenu que le professeur Rogue était un vampire.

_Alors ? Un avis ? Qu'en pensez-vous ? Je range mon tablier d'auteure ou je continue mes délires harrypotterriens ? _


	7. Course Poursuite

Je suis en vie!

L'univers de Harry Potter ne m'appartient toujours pas, malheureusement.  
Merci à bagin31 pour m'avoir corrigé ce drabble le jour même de son écriture.  
J'espère que cela vous plaira. Bonne lecture!

« Cours George, vite ! »

Deux jeunes rouquins montèrent l'escalier dans un bruit de cavalcade, leur poursuivant sur les talons.

« Plus vite ! Il nous rattrape ! »

La peur au ventre, les jumeaux courent dans le couloir.

Plus que quelques mètres et ils seront saufs.

Un cri de rage retentit à leurs oreilles : s'ils n'atteignent pas la porte à temps, ils seront morts.

Deux mètres, le sang bat à leurs tempes.

Un mètre. Ils y sont presque.

Fred toucha la porte….

BAM!

Maintenant ses frères au sol, Bill eut un grand sourire sardonique, souligné par une immense moustache noire.

Merci de votre lecture.  
Il fait froid en ce moment, une review pour me réchauffer ?


	8. Minerva

Disclaimer : Comme d'habitude, je rappelle que Harry Potter et son univers appartiennent à la grande J.K. Rowling.

Navrée d'avoir mis autant de temps pour publier et merci de continuer à me lire, ça me fait vraiment plaisir.

Minerva était à bout de patience, ce malotru l'a suivait dans tout le château. Il avait passé la mâtinée à roucouler dans une tentative pitoyable de séduction. Comme si les rustres mal léchès la tentaient! Décidément, de nos jours, la galanterie est une notion disparue de l'éducation. Ce goujat avait de la chance qu'elle soit pressée, sinon il aurait goûté à ses sorts! La directrice de Griffondors pensa rapidement à un sort avant de se rappeler que sous forme féline, elle ne pouvait lancer de sort. Elle se demanda si mademoiselle Granger lui en voudrait si son chat devenait bleu...

C'est bientôt Pâques, une review pour faire courir le lièvre ?

Merci de votre lecture et à la prochaine!


	9. Perfection

Disclaimer : L'univers d'Harry Potter et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont l'oeuvre de J..  
Et oui, cela faisait longtemps ! Voici un petit drabble écrit il y a quelque temps. J'espère qu'il vous plaira.

Walburga Black avait de nombreux défauts aux yeux des gens. Trop orgueilleuse, trop fière, trop bavarde, trop riche, trop belle, un époux trop puissant, des fils trop brillants, une famille trop influente, une magie trop sombre.

En ce qui la concernait, c'était plutôt le contraire.

Comment pouvait-elle avoir un défaut ? Elle était une Black ! Ses deux fils étaient parfaits, son époux également, sa famille aussi donc elle aussi. Les autres étaient simplement jaloux de cette perfection.

La perfection de Walburga Black se brisa à la répartition de son fils aîné, premier Gryffondore dans une famille de Serpentards.

Sur ce, je vous laisse, j'ai des potions sur le feu, mais n'hésitez pas à me laisser votre avis, je serais ravie de les lire entre deux fournées !


	10. Rusard

Dislaimer : Rien ne m'appartient et je ne gagne aucun argent en écrivant ces drabbles.

Je vais m'arrêter ici pour cette série. J'écrirais d'autres drabbles, d'ailleurs, certains sont en correction, mais je les mettrais à part. Merci de m'avoir suivis, d'avoir lus.

Rusard aime Poudlard, ce château ancien avec ses tableaux indiscrets et ses gargouilles silencieuses. Le vieux concierge aime marcher d'un pas tranquille pour savourer le silence des couloirs, l'odeur des parchemins anciens et des secrets enfouis. Il touche du doigt les pierres froides qui sont les piliers du château. Rusard sent l'âme de Poudlard. Dans l'ombre des flambeaux, dans le grincement des armures et les courants d'air qui agitent les tapisseries.

C'est pour cela que Rusard, tout cracmol qu'il est, reste à Poudlard, la grande école de sorcellerie. Parce que s'il ne manie pas la baguette, Rusard entend la magie.

Voilà, terminé. A la prochaine fic et bonne lecture !


End file.
